


Late Night Coffee

by iStygianEmpress (iDarkEmpress)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Café, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDarkEmpress/pseuds/iStygianEmpress
Summary: For days, Levi has been receiving gifts from an anonymous sender.  He doesn't have any idea about who the sender is, but whoever it is seems to know him very well.Levi also has a crush on Eren Yeager, his daily late night customer who seems to worm his way to his heart.Gifts, jealousy and couple sweaters ensues.Who knows? It may become his warmest Christmas.*****I don't own anything but the plot. The characters and Attack on Titan all belong to its respective owners.





	Late Night Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was written for Christmas. First time writing in third person PoV, so please bare with me.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Levi! You got another present from your  _secret admirer~_ " Hanji welcomed Levi with a large grin, hand waving while holding something from the counter. Ignoring the looks the customers gave his way, Levi walked on, making his way to the counter.

As soon as Hanji was in arm's reach, Levi snatched the rectangular shaped item from Hanji's grip, careful not to damage the perfectly wrapped package. Sliding it into his messenger bag, he glared at them.

"Stop shouting, Hanji. You're disturbing the customers." Without giving them another look, he made his way to the staff room. Removing his coat, he hung it and opened his locker,  placing his bag in it before taking the apron, resisting the urge to open the gift he received for the day.

He went out and headed to the counter, his gaze meeting a grinning Hanji at the counter, their eyes on fire with excitement. They looked at him, wiggling their eyebrows playfully. "So, what's in it?"

"Fuck if I know. Stop asking, will you? You sound more excited than I am." Rolling his eyes, he pushed them away, taking his place in front of the counter. Knowing Hanji, he wouldn't be at peace until a customer went in.

"Why wouldn't I? It's so sweet! It's like he knows you all too well! Haven't you noticed it? Everything they give you is what you exactly love!"

Levi couldn't deny that. For the past two weeks, he's been receiving gifts from the same mysterious person every other day. They never left a note, just something that's related to his hobbies or interests, like the person giving it to him have known him for a very long time. It made him wonder, wonder who would even give someone like him gifts, considering that there's only a few people who know him very well to be able to do that.

He sighed. "I don't know, Shitty Glasses. It may be someone I know for a long time or it's just pure coincidence."

Before Hanji could respond, the bell at the door chimed, catching both of their attention. They turned their gaze to look at who entered and saw Farlan, a good old friend of Levi, waving and smiling at them.

"Hey, Levi, Hanji."

Farlan is a good guy with ash blond hair, striking blue eyes, tall and lean body, and a charming smile. Levi and Farlan were friends since high school and just a few weeks ago, Farlan asked Levi if he could go on a date with him.

He answered no.

It's not that he isn't good. God, he's almost perfect; good at sports, high grades, and a look and personality that make girls and boys alike like him, he's too good, good enough to make him think of why this man likes to be with him.

He couldn't fucking understand why, but that isn't the case. He didn't feel anything those romance books he read always blurt out. Levi's heart doesn't beat fast whenever he's around, doesn't get those butterflies in his stomach, doesn't feel that electricty whenever their hands made accidental contact. In fact he felt nothing, just as plain as he would feel with a normal friend of his.

And so he said no, just to prevent getting his friend's hopes up. But Farlan isn't someone to back out from a challenge so he insisted, saying that he'll wait for him.

Who is he to take that away from him?

He doesn't want to ruin their relationship. They didn't spend seven years of friendship just for it to be wasted because of unrequited feelings.

"Hey, Farlan!" Hanji, as energetic as ever, greeted, waving at him. Levi just gave him a nod.

"What's your order?" Levi inquired, not having any energy to waste. He barely slept last night, too caught up in finishing the last chapters of his book that he wishes to publish. It's been his dream since he was a kid, and like hell if he wouldn't do anything for that.

"I'll just get the usual." Farlan smiled, handing Levi his card. Levi made business, swiping the card and pushing some buttons before returning it to Farlan.

Farlan walked to one of the vacant seats, taking out his phone before entertaining himself with it. Turning around, Levi was caught off his guard when he saw Hanji standing behind him, face a few inches away from him.

"Fuck!" He shoved them away, glaring at them deadly. "What the fuck is that for?"

"Do you think it is him?" Hanji asked, tone dripping with curiosity. He frowned at them, not getting what they asked.

"What?"

Hanji pointed at the place where Farlan is seated. "Do you think it's Farlan who's sending you those gifts?"

Levi took a moment to look at Farlan, silently watching him as he stared at his phone, a look of amusement on his face.

 _Could it be him?_ Levi asked in his mind, letting himself think before shaking his head.

"No. It's not in his personality to do that."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, now go do this." He handed them his order and they nodded, going at the back where their kitchen is. He waited for a few minutes, looking down at the black countertop, frowning as he let his mind wonder.

The thought of who that mysterious person is is bugging his mind for the past week. It isn't unsettling, he is in fact grateful at whoever it is for giving him gifts, but he does want to know. He  _needs_ to know and maybe, they can start talking.

Hanji returned from the kitchen, Farlan's order placed in a tray and handed it to him, which he took carefully. He made his way to Farlan, careful not to spill the drink.

Levi placed the cup of coffee and a slice of Black Forest cake on top of Farlan's table, Farlan tearing his gaze away from his phone to look at him. He turned around to go back to work when Farlan caught his arm, looking at him with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"So...do you have any plans on Friday night?" He asked, squeezing his hold on Levi. Levi took a moment to consider before he sighed, looking at Farlan.

"Maybe. I'll just text you." His response earned him a wide smile, and a pang of guilt made its way his heart. So much for not raising his hopes up.

"Okay."

Yeah, so much for not raising his hopes up.

*****

It was almost closing time, the café void of any people except him. He tends to stay up later, cleaning and definitely  _not_  waiting for his daily late night customer, the one with a mop of chocolate brown hair that looks like it never met a brush and an  _annoyingly gorgeous turquoise eyes_  as Levi puts it.

And so, when he heard the bell chimed, he turned around and saw a sight that is surely to behold. The guy is wearing a black trench coat, perfectly showing up his lean body. His hair is messier than usual, his cheeks having a slight tint of pink from being out at the cold. He was holding a notebook at his right hand while the other is buried inside his coat's pocket.

He smiled when he saw Levi, shifting his pace into a faster one. Placing the notebook on top of the counter, he removed his coat, letting Levi see the black shirt which hugs his body in a way that wanna makes him drool.

Composing himself, he nodded at the boy who in turn smiled and waved at him enthusiastically, maybe a little too much considering it's late in the evening.

"You came in later than usual." He usually arrives at the place half past eight, but now he arrived a little past nine. He gave Levi a lopsided smile, sitting at one of the chairs by the counter.

"I was studying, didn't notice the time."

His answer made Levi frown in worry. "Don't tell me you still haven't eaten your dinner?"

He doesn't know why, but he was genuinely worried for the guy. Yes, he do understand that studying in a medical school is hard, especially for someone like him who is taking advance classes, but it isn't good for someone to skip their meals.

"Well, that's why I'm here for, right?"

Levi rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to slap the other at the back of his head. "Eren, you, of all the fucking people, should know not to skip your meal. Do you want to fucking get sick or something?"

"Well, sorry. It's just that—"

"No excuses. Here—" Levi took his extra food, the one he made for Hanji, and placed it in front of Eren. "I made that for Hanji but they went home early. Now go eat that."

"But—" Eren tried to refuse but by the look Levi gave him, he backed down. "Okay, okay. Um, thanks for the food."

Eren opened the container and practically dove in. He ate like he hasn't eaten for days, and in no time the food is gone. It left Levi staring at him with wide eyes.

"That was, wow. You cook so good!" Levi snapped himself out of his trance and shook his head, earning him a confused look from Eren. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that it looks like you haven't eaten anything for days." He took the container and went to the kitchen to clean it, knowing that he'll still be able to hear Eren.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since last night."

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" A chuckle was the only response he got, but it somehow managed to make him smile.

He went on and made coffee, already accustomed to this scenario. He went back to Eren and handed him his drink, in which he took gladly, smiling at him. "Thanks, Levi."

There it goes again. He doesn't know when it started, but he knew so damn well about how his heart thumped loudly at his chest whenever Eren called his name or smile at him. His stomach feel funny, like millions of butterflies decided to throw a fucking party in his stomach.

"If you can't feed yourself properly, you can have some of mine here at night." He doesn't know why he's saying it. That's the power Eren had over him. He's always able to snatch him off of the ability to think and now, his offer is slipping out of his mouth before he even think of it.

"Oh, no! That's too much, I—"

Levi cut him off with a glare. "If you don't want it just say it. No need for fucking excuses."

"No! That's not what I mean! I just, I think it's too much for you."

Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's rare for me to offer something, shit head. So just fucking say 'yes'."

Eren raised both of his arms defensively. "Okay, okay." He sighed, letting his hand fall to the counter top. "Thanks, I owe you one, Levi."

"Don't mention it."

And their night carried on as usual, talking and talking about random things like they always do, making the most out of their time. Levi was completely aware of the warmth he felt all the time, the warmth that lingered even after both of them went out, parting ways as they went to their respective houses.

And Levi couldn't help but smile as the image of Eren smiling at him flashed inside his mind.

*****

For the next couple of days, Levi didn't receive any gifts from the mysterious person. It made him think why, but carried on in his life unaffected.

"Hey, Levi. What's up with that secret admirer of yours?"

' _Fuck if I know. I don't even talk to them._ ' Levi shrugged Hanji off, ignoring them.

It's already past eight in the evening, meaning that Eren will be here any minute from now. Levi is excited to see him again even after being with him the night before, not that he'll ever admit it aloud.

If there's anything that had changed in the past few days, it's his relationship with Eren. Not that they became more than friends. No. It's not that, though that's what Levi wanted. They just became closer than they did before, spending every night like they've been doing it all their life.

Levi was fully aware of his feelings for Eren, and how he fall deeper and deeper for him. It is not because of his looks, or his awkwardness, or the passion that the young man seems to always have for whatever he's doing. It's just because he is Eren, and being with him is the best feeling that he has ever experienced.

So when the bell chimed later that night, he didn't need to look back to know who the person is. He just set out the food that he prepared for the both of them, taking it in his hands before turning around and placing it on the counter top.

When he looked up his eyes were met by the sight of Eren's grin, stretching his lips and showing those perfect white teeth he owns for the brightest smile he has ever seen on the young man's face.

"Levi." He called his name in a barely contained excitement.

"What?" It made him feel nervous, all the excitement made him feel anxious.

"I aced the test! All my efforts were paid off!" Mind clouded with his excitement, Eren leaned over the counter and pulled Levi in an awkwardly positioned hug, but it still isn't enough to stop him from turning red and making his heart gallop out of his chest.

Unconsciously, Levi buried his face into the crook of Eren's neck. The second he breath in, he was assaulted by Eren's scent, the scent that has become his favorite. It smelled of pine trees, the scent of fresh forest. A smell that uniquely screams  _Eren._

Before he even knew it, Eren was pulling away, the warmth that's radiating off of him gone in a few seconds. It took him a couple of seconds to recover, his eyes widening at the realization.

 _'Shit,'_ he thought, slapping himself mentally.  _'Did he notice what I did? Fuck it, Levi, you can't control yourself around him, don't you? Idiot.'_

Levi looked down at the counter top, willing the blush away from his face, trying to keep a straight face. When he looked up though, he saw something that he didn't expect.

Eren has the same tint of pink settled on his cheek, keeping his eyes down as he shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Uh, Levi—"

"Eren—" They called each other at the same time, causing more awkwardness. With no one wanting to speak, the silence grew and grew until Eren cleared his throat.

"Okay, sorry about that. I was just so glad I—"

"Don't mention it," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "I know it. Too much excitement." He cocked his head, looking at the food. "Go on and eat."

Eren nodded and sat down while Levi made Eren's coffee. When he went back, he saw Eren's food still untouched.

"Oi, Eren," he called, making Eren look at him. "Why aren't you eating?"

Eren looked at him confused, like he just asked the dumbest question. "Huh? I'm waiting for you, Levi. We should eat together."

Levi was sure his heart just exploded. For the second time that night, he fought the blush that's threatening to surface on his pale porcelain cheeks. It was unbelievable, how such simple words coming from Eren can make him such a mess. So he carried on, clearing his throat before taking a seat beside Eren.

They started to eat, filling up their stomach with Levi's cooking. Well, not really, since Eren practically wolfed down the food in such little time that Levi is worried that he might choke himself.

"Slow the fuck down, Eren. No one's going to steal your food."

Eren swallowed the last bit of his food and drank from his coffee, looking at him fondly. Levi's hand itched to reach out and touch Eren's face, to feel that soft and warm tan skin against his own pale one, but he fought it. He couldn't risk what he already built with Eren, couldn't risk making a gap between them because of his own wants.

Instead, he settled on fixing his gaze on Eren's eyes, taking in the way his turquoise eyes have flecks of gold swimming in those ocean-like irises. It felt like his breath is being sucked out of his lungs, the way one would do when they're drowning.

Slowly, Eren's eyebrows furrowed, worry replacing the fond look his eyes had earlier. He was so caught up looking at Eren's eyes that he didn't notice him raising one of his hand to his face until he felt his warm hand cupping his cheek.

The warmth of his hand felt too good, too comforting. It made him want to close his eyes and lean into it, so much that he didn't notice Eren calling him.

"Levi?" He snapped out of his train of thoughts, looking back at Eren in surprise. It caused Eren to chuckle, but it didn't last long and the worried look returned again. "Levi, are you getting enough sleep? Your eyebags are too dark."

Levi wanted to curl up in embarrassment. Out of all the things that Eren could notice, it has to be his fucking eyebags.

He felt his face heat up and he looked away, trying to hide his face away from Eren. "No, I'm insomniac."

Eren hummed and Levi saw him nodded through his peripheral vision. "How many hours do you sleep?"

"3 hours, 4 hours top."

Eren removed his hand and he immediately missed the contact. Eren took out his phone, Levi not having any idea about what he did. He watched as Eren slowly gathered his things, taking his coat and standing up, looking down at Levi.

"I have to go, Levi. Sorry for being so abrupt. I'll see you again tomorrow." He smiled again and turned his back to him, leaving the place and Levi alone.

Levi just watched until Eren was out of sight, having mixed emotions of happiness and confusion at the same time.

*****

The next day, Hanji once again greeted him, a small box wrapped in the same plain but elegant black and silver wrapper in their hand. Somehow seeing the familiar gift eased something in his mind, knowing that nothing happened to whoever it is that's giving those gifts to him.

He took it away from Hanji's hand and went to back room, setting his bag inside his locker before focusing on the little box in hand. Wanting to avoid causing any damage, he slowly unwrapped the gift, until a small black box covered in plastic was in sight.

The gift is a box of tea, one that is said to help someone sleep. It made him frown, suspicious as to why this person gave him one that is specifically made to help someone sleep, like they knew Levi's case of insomnia. One doesn't just give someone gifts like this without knowing if it would be needed, right? Then how the hell would they knew?

Ignoring the questions and setting his suspicions at the back of his mind, he just mentally thanked them and went to continue his day, asking and serving the customers, cleaning and arranging what the people left. Hanji was thrilled to know what he received, Levi practically hearing the gears in their mind working.

As soon as the day ended, Hanji asked Levi why he is always staying late while they were cleaning up. He pondered on his thoughts whether or not to tell Hanji but in the end he still did, just to avoid suspicions.

"I always have a customer who arrives late at night," he said as nonchalantly as he can, ignoring the way his heart sped up at the thought of Eren. "We were pretty close, so it's not like it's a big fucking deal to wait for him for half an hour."

"So that's where the extra food you make is going, huh? Seems like you two were very, very close." Hanji got an amused glint in their eyes, the one that they always have whenever they have thoughts that Levi doesn't like. He scowled at them, resisting the urge to spray Windex and wipe the knowing look that settled on their face.

"Shut the fuck up," he hissed before returning to work, wiping the counter with more force than needed.

Too focused with his work, he didn't notice it when Hanji crept up behind him, leaning down to his ear. "Isn't the way to a man's heart is through his stomach? Is my little Levi already in love?"

"Fuck!" He turned around and pushed Hanji away from him, who is already doubled over laughing on the floor. A deadly look made its way to his face, hand clenching against the cloth too tight, ready to give Hanji a taste of his anger when the bell on the door chimed.

Seeing Eren came in instantly melted his anger away. Eren had that kind of effect on him, where just the sight of him can mess his thoughts or emotions up. How? Levi doesn't know. And that's what he fucking hates the most.

Just when his mood lighten up, it was immediately brought down when Eren held the door open to let a raven haired girl inside. Confusion took over him and questions started coming out from the corners of his mind. Who is she? Why is she with Eren? Is that Eren's girlfriend? If she is, then why didn't Eren bother to say anything about her to him?

Why does he even think about this?

He shook his head. Why does he even feel like this? He felt betrayed and mad, although he didn't know whom his anger is directed to. Is he mad at Eren or at himself for feeling this way? He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this, doesn't have any right to, but fuck, he couldn't deny the unwelcomed pain that started to blossom in his chest, slowly spreading throughout his body.

When Eren looked at him, a smile adorning his face, he resisted the urge to look away. He didn't smile back, just kept looking at him with a blank expression before he went to his place behind the counter and started asking their orders.

"Good evening, what would you like to order?" His voice sounded so flat and in no way welcoming, which made Eren's smile turn into a frown. Levi knew that Eren's confused, saw it in those expressive turquoise eyes, but he couldn't force himself not to. Not with the heavy feeling in his chest, not with the bitter taste lingering in his mouth. Not with the illogical feeling of betrayal.

Eren told him their orders and Levi kept his gaze fixed on the machine in front of him. Didn't look at Eren when he took his payment, gave him his change and receipt, when he served them their orders. He barely looked at them as they conversed, laughing and smiling at each other, since he couldn't do so without feeling the ugly feeling of jealousy.

"Levi? You okay there, buddy?" Hanji asked him, placing their hand on his shoulder, squeezing it as they did so. Levi ignored the concerned tone that Hanji's voice held and focused on cleaning the counter instead.

"That's him, isn't he?" From the corner of his eyes, he can see Hanji staring at Eren, who is still enjoying his coffee with the girl. Fuck, even in his mind, he can't even address the raven haired girl as Eren's girlfriend.

"Yeah."

He heard Hanji hum beside him, sounding pleased. "Well, I never doubted your taste. He's one hell of a young man."

Hanji's comment made him roll his eyes. It doesn't matter if Eren's 'one hell of a young man', as Hanji  said, if he already has a girlfriend. Because there's no chance for Levi's pathetic feeling to be reciprocated.

Finally deciding to stop acting like he really is cleaning, he gathered up the courage to look at the two. The two are talking about something, voices hushed, and Levi couldn't help but compare how he felt inside to winter when he saw Eren leaning onto her, whispering something in her ears, which Levi thought was embarrassing enough to make her slap Eren's arm. Levi couldn't help feel the warmth that Eren's laugh made him feel despite not being the reason for it.

Seeing enough of it, Levi made his way past Hanji who looked at him confusedly and went straight to the employees' room. Taking his belongings, he wore his coat then went out, not even stopping to bid Hanji goodbye.

The harsh winter cold made his body feel numb, every breath producing white puffs of smoke. His cheeks flushed due to the cold and his lips started chapping. The cold is seeping deep into him and maybe, it isn't just because of the season. Feeling lifeless and cold...

It may be because the person who brings warmth to his world is already someone else's sun.

*****

The night after that, Levi found himself sitting in his living room alone, waiting for Farlan to arrive. Staying true to his word, he messaged Farlan earlier that he will be available for the night, and resulted with them having a movie night together.

So there he is, comfortably waiting in his sweater and sweatpants as he took another sip of his tea in silence. Moments later his doorbell rang. Standing up, he placed his cup on the coffee table before making his way to the front door, opening it to welcome Farlan, a smile already resting on his lips.

"Hi, Levi. Thanks for inviting me." He gave him a nod and stepped aside, letting Farlan in before closing the door behind him. Following him to the living room, he watched as Farlan set the paper bags he brought with him on the coffee table, sitting comfortably on Levi's couch just like he usually did. He patted the space beside him with a smile, and Levi couldn't help the small smile that crept up his lips at the gesture.

Farlan took out the contents of the paper bags which all held Chinese take outs, enough to make Levi's mouth water. With all of the shits he needs to do because of University and work, he didn't have enough time to have leisure times, nor eat all of those greasy foods. He sure is glad that he invited Farlan over. Besides, it's been so long since he was able to spend time with Farlan.

Noticing the look on Levi's face, Farlan laughed, nudging Levi's side before giving him a box. "There. You look like you wanted to pounce on it."

"Oh fuck you," Levi cursed, although his voice didn't have any venom in it.

As cliché as it sounds, both of them decided to watch some Christmas movies. The first movie they watched was Krampus, which shows the dark side of Christmas as Farlan told him, and he was amused. Amused not because of the movie itself, but because of the surprised screams that came from Farlan who seemed to be sitting much closer to him now.

"You're such a girl." Levi's voice held an amused tone in which Farlan scoffed to.

"What could I do? It's easy for me to get surprised," Farlan said before turning to look at Levi, smirking. "Don't act like you didn't get surprised not even once. I heard you let out a noise when the doll first appeared."

Levi rolled his eyes. "It isn't my fucking fault that I don't like dolls either."

Farlan shook his head, clearly amused. He stood up and went to where the player is, changing the disk with the one that they're going to watch next.

While Farlan was busy, Levi checked his phone for any messages or notifications. He always put his phone in silent since he was easily irritated by the noise. It's not like someone sends him a message or calls him in a daily basis. He would be more than surprised if he saw one in his notification.

So when he saw that Hanji messaged him, he was confused. Why would they even message him? Will they bug him for his sudden absence?

Opening the message, he quickly read the content.

_'Hey there, Captain Shrimp. I know you're having a good time there, but I just wanna tell you that Eren asked me where you are.' -Shitty Glasses, 21:36_

The message made him frown. Why would Eren even ask for his whereabouts? It's not like he cared.

Or maybe he does. But only as a friend.

The thought made his heart clench.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he replied.

_'Is he still there?' -Levi, 21:37_

Not even a minute passed when his phone lit up, receiving another message from Hanji.

_'No, he just left. He looks kinda sad, tho.' -Shitty Glasses, 21:37_

Levi's eyebrows furrowed as he reread the message. Sad? Why would he be sad? Did he and his girlfriend fought?

Farlan went back to his place on the couch, plopping down before crossing both his feet under him. "Okay, let's watch this."

 _'Stop it, Levi,'_ he said to himself.  _'You're supposed to spend time with Farlan, not think about couples fighting.'_

"Levi," Farlan called out softly, looking at him with worry evident in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

In response, Levi nod his head before placing his phone back on the coffee table. "Yeah, let's just watch this shit."

*****

There's only three nights left before Christmas Eve. Hanji just left the place after the supposed party that will be happening on Christmas Eve which involves the staffs doing idiotic things together, as to what Levi thought.

Levi heaved out a sigh, shifting his gaze towards the large glass window and a beautiful sight met his eyes.

It just started snowing, covering the place in a blanket of soft, white snow up from the top of the stores, the trees' branches, the benches and the ground. The trees were decorated by Christmas lights, making it look like it has crystals in exchange for leaves. The heater inside was enough to leave him feeling warm, but it's definitely freezing outside judging by the clothes that practically buried the people wearing them. With the soft Christmas music playing inside the shop adding to the ambiance, it reminded him of what other event is coming up.

He couldn't believe that another year had passed and there's nothing interesting that happened in his life. Just the same static, boring life he's been living since fuck knows when.

Well, maybe that green-eyed brunet can be counted as one of the few interesting things that came this year, but with the thought that the guy isn't even single or not even gay, it turned to be one of the most irritating things that came this year.

As if on cue, the said green-eyed brunet came, looking hot and adorable at the same time with his forest green trench coat, red scarf, and the black bonnet that's resting a top the messy mop of chocolate brown hair. Levi internally slapped himself when he felt the annoying butterflies getting crazy inside his stomach and his heartbeat's pace quicken again just by the sight of the attractive young man.

And then he smiled, looking bright despite the darkness that winter brought with its wake. He felt his heart melt.

"Levi!" He sounded happy, too happy to be even considered normal. It was able to make the raven haired man raise one of his thin eyebrows, and the brunet noticeably faltered and his smile seemed to lost some of its intensity.

The action made Levi confused. What the hell's going on with the kid?

Despite the questions that's going on inside his mind, he didn't question Eren. They proceeded like how they always did, Eren ordering the same drink then eating the dinner that Levi prepared together. The only thing that was different is the silence that hung over them, void of the usual small talks or bantering between them.

Not being able to handle the silence, Levi decided to make a move. He thought of what he should say first, not wanting to suddenly blurt out stupid things like how he actually had a crush on him that will surely make the atmosphere more heavy.

Eren did it first. Swallowing the piece of food in his mouth, he looked at Levi.

"I went here last night but I saw Hanji instead of you. Where are you?"

"Home."

He raised an eyebrow. "Home?"

"Yeah, I watched movies with Farlan."

This time, his face went expressionless. "Farlan?"

Suddenly, it was harder for him to speak. Those turquoise eyes was set on him, not blinking, just staring at him. "He's a friend of mine," he managed to croak out. He didn't bother tell Eren that the guy is interested in him.

"Just a friend, huh?" Eren mused, most likely to himself, before smiling at him. Something about it left him feeling unsettled, but he brushed it off.

They went off normally after that, the heavy atmosphere that seemed to be existing earlier vanished. He was relieved, the usual talks and bantering between them arisen, but his stupid mouth decided to fuck with him.

"How's you and your girlfriend?" Eren stopped sipping at his drink, attention fully set on Levi. Slowly, he set his cup down, eyes narrowing at him as he did so. He resisted the urge to squirm under that gaze.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Eren sounded so utterly lost, causing Levi to roll his eyes.

"Hanji told me that you looked like shit last night, the night after you brought that girl here. I just guessed it, but it seems to be the most likely situation. I mean, why would you fucking mope here if—"

Eren cut him off with his laugh. He's doubled over, hands clutching his stomach as his laugh took over the place. Levi didn't acknowledge the warmth that settled on his cheeks, glaring hard at the heaving brunet.

"What the fuck is so funny, Yeager? Would you want to fucking enlighten me?"

Eren tried to catch his breath, wiping the tears that welled up in his eyes. He looked at Levi, the expression on his face described as nothing but fond. If it didn't do wonders to his already wild beating heart, he isn't sure what will.

"You really think Mikasa is my girlfriend?" He laughed again, failing but trying to hide the amusement he felt.

"Only someone blind wouldn't fucking see that."

"She isn't my girlfriend, idiot."

Ignoring the fact that Eren called him an idiot, he questioned. "Really? If she isn't, then why are you so fucking close to her? You two looked like flirting. Gross."

Eren rolled his eyes. "She's my adopted sister."

He crossed his arms and muttered a stubborn, "I don't believe that."

His response earned him a snort and soon, Eren is leaning on the counter, face inches away from his. His eyes widen at the proximity and he's sure that his face is as red as a fucking cherry. "What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

He couldn't reply. It's like he was paralyzed, all because of the small distance between them. Levi can feel Eren's hot breath on his lips, his lips looking so pink, soft, and simply delectable and it took all of him to resist the urge to just lean it and have a taste of him.

He looked away, his face burning. "Shut up."

"If I know it better, you sounded like a jealous boyfriend."

His face got hotter. "Am not!"

"You do, Sweetheart." He shrugged. "Besides, it's impossible for me to have a girlfriend. I already have my eyes set on someone."

Levi knew that he is officially just a puddle by that time with the way Eren just melts him.

He was supposed to say something back when the door opened, the bell hanging over it chiming, grabbing both of their attention. Levi saw Farlan walking in, dressed to fight the cold, smiling at him all the way.

"Good evening Levi," Farlan greeted him before acknowleding Eren with a look.

"Farlan." The name coming off of the raven caught Eren's attention, the brunet looking at the ash-blond haired male. "Let me introduce you. Eren, this is Farlan. Farlan, this is Eren."

They shook their hand, smiling at each other.

"It's nice to meet one of Levi's friends," Eren said, loosening his grip on the other's hand before completely letting his hand fall to his side.

"It's my pleasure."

Eren then looked at his watch before looking back at Levi. "I have to get going. I remembered that I have to do something."

Levi nodded. "Take care."

Eren winked at him. "I will."

Eren left and Levi kept on looking at the door where Eren just left. What the hell is that wink for?

*****

Before he even knew it, it's already Christmas Eve. He was sitting in a corner, watching the others make fun of themselves.

There aren't many of them. Just all of his coworkers just like what Hanji said. They didn't bother tell him to stop acting so grumpy and join them since they're already used to Levi's attitude in which he was grateful for.

Well, except for one person. If you can even call them that.

"Come on, Captain Shrimp, let loose a little, will you?" Hanji nudged them, making their drink almost spill out. Levi glared at them.

"Stop it."

Hanji huffed, looking defeated for a moment before brightening up again. "Wait. Are you going to meetup with him?" Hanji asked, his eyes filled with excitement.

 "I don't know." He really doesn't. Despite his curiosity, he isn't sure if it was worth the risk.

"Aww, don't be like that! Don't let that sweater go to waste!"

Yesterday, he once again received a gift. He saw that it is a sweater and unlike the other gifts he received, it has a note in it, telling him to meet up with whoever the sender is at the Central Park, said that he will know who they are with the sweater that they'll be wearing. Apparently, it's a couple sweater.

"What if it's a fucking killer? I don't want my ass to get killed during my birthday, Shitty Glasses."

"Don't be so paranoid, Levi. Who knows? He might be the one you're searching for."

"I'm not searching for anyone."

"Then  _'waiting'_  for." Hanji emphasized the word by air quoting.

"I'm not—"

"Hush, Levi. What I'm trying to say is, maybe going there would be worth it. He might be the one you're wanting after all."

"Why do you kept on calling whoever they are 'him'?" Levi queried with a frown.

"Nothing. Just go there, Levi. I assure you, it'll be worth it."

*****

Following Hanji's advice, Levi went to the supposed meeting place. There's only five minutes left before the clock strikes twelve, and it would be Levi's birthday. There are only a few people around, and he didn't see a glimpse of the red sweater.

Levi let out a sigh, slowly getting irritated. Where the hell is that mystery gift sender? Did he chicken out and backed out without telling him?

Maybe he did. If he had enough guts, why would he even send him gifts anonymously?

Deciding that no one would come and meet up with him, Levi started walking home. He wasn't aware of the footsteps behind him, following closely behind, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

In response to his instincts, he whirled around, swinging his hand in the process. The person blocked his hand, chuckling, and Levi's eyes went wide. It can't be. It's just a coincidence.

"I guess that that's a wrong move?" Eren smiled at him, looking as fucking handsome as ever. The light coming off of the Christmas lights hanging on the branches of the trees' behind Eren cast a halo-like light on his head, and Levi couldn't deny that it is the most perfect sight he saw.

"It fucking is." Getting over his shock, he pulled his arm away from Eren. "What the fuck are you doing here anyways?"

Eren smiled at him, a playful glint in his eyes. "You sure that you don't know?"

Levi's mouth fell agape, before giving Eren an incredulous look. "You're shitting me."

Eren shook his head, his smile never leaving his lips. "I'm not shitting you. Look."

Eren pulled his coat open and Levi couldn't believe his eyes. Eren Yeager, the hot, gorgeous young man he's been crushing over like a twelve year old girl is wearing the exact sweater that he has. He couldn't believe it.

"See? You believe me now?"

Levi couldn't speak. How could he? What just happened got to be the biggest fucking joke Levi ever saw.

Worry took over the brunet as Levi remained silent, not responding to him. He felt anxious. Is this a bad idea? Should he just told Levi that he likes him and asked him for a date?

Any questions that the brunet have vanished when Levi suddenly moved, tackling him into a hug. The force was enough for him to fall, landing softly at the snow with Levi on top of him, his face buried in Eren's chest.

"Levi—?" Any questions that he has was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips against his, pressing together in a chaste kiss. Both of them felt their hearts explode, warmth radiating to each other.

Levi pulled away, still on top of him, keeping his eyes fixed on Eren. "You're such a fucking brat. You should've just told me."

Levi's soft tone was able to make the widest grin he has ever seen on Eren surface. "What's the fun in that?"

"Brat."

"But I'm your brat." Eren winked at him again, causing him to slap Eren's chest before hiding his face on Eren's chest.

"So you're the one who is sending all of those gifts?" Levi's voice was muffled but Eren understood what he said.

He wrapped his arms around the raven's waist, smiling at himself. "Yeah. I hope that you liked all of it."

"I do." Levi looked up, casting him one of his rare, shy smiles. It made wonders to Eren's heart. "Thank you."

Eren rolled them around, pinning Levi beneath him. He smiled at him,  his eyes filled with adoration for the raven haired man. "I like you. Wait. I think I already love you."

Levi's face heat up with the confession. Is this really happening? He isn't dreaming all of these? If he does, then he doesn't want to wake up.

But everything felt real. Despite the cold, he's feeling warm. With Eren staring at him the way he does, like he's the only thing that's precious to him in the world, he felt safe, felt love. 

"I think I already love you too." Not letting another beat pass, Eren dived in for a kiss, and Levi could feel the brunet's love and passion in it. He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, pulling him, deepening the kiss.

He felt Eren nibbling his lower lip. Caught off guard by the action, Levi gasped, Eren taking the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Levi's mouth.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, tangled together, mouth connected together in a passionate kiss. Breaking it to gasp for air, they smiled at each other, looking hopelessly in love.

"Merry Christmas, Eren."

"Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Levi, my love."

Eren leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead, and Levi closed his eyes at the feeling. He never felt this happy before. Never felt this complete.

And he had Eren to thank for that, and maybe even his late night coffee.

And so they walked home together, hand in hand, and Levi isn't cold anymore for he had found his sun.


End file.
